Sail
by Hikaru-le-Kaoru
Summary: Margret Swann was the governors eldest daughter.But what exactly would happen if Will wasn't the only one Beckett forced to find the compass & what if Elizabeth wasn't the only girl the commodore ever proposed to?Margret will go on an adventure of a life time with Jack Sparrow,& even meet a female pirate from Jacks past.Find out more about Margret and the mystery pirate RIGHT HERE!


**Hai guys!  
So, basically this is my first story on this account and it would be awesome if you would leave a review telling me how I did!  
Everything from this story belongs fully to the PoTC creators except, Margaret and Madison**

**~Mello**

* * *

**Madison** P.O.V  
_

I walked out of the mess hall after hearing two gunshots outside.I looked around the ship to find nobody dead._ That's good._I thought to my self.I looked a little more and found Jack Sparrow aboard the ship.

"Jack."I whispered to myself approaching the group of pirates.

"Better."I heard him say as he took a piece of cloth away from Marty."It's a drawing of a key."He finished.

The crew stood there with blank expressions as Jack looked a bit disappointed.

"What about the drawing is so interesting?"I asked making myself known. Jack looked at me then looked back at the crew.

"Well, why don't I explain."He answered me and then looked towards the crew."Gentlemen, what do key's do?"He asked them.

"They unlock things?"Leech said questionably."And whatever this unlocks, inside is something valuable! So we're setting out to find whatever this unlocks."Gibbs said.

"No, If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it unlocks, so what purpose would be served in finding whatever needs to be unlocked without first having found the key that unlocks it. Honestly. Ninny."Jack explained to Gibbs.

"So,we're going to find this key?"Gibbs asked Jack still unsure.

"What good is a key if we have nothing for the key to unlock? Please, try and keep up!"Jack said rushing things out his mouth.

The crew starts considering it for a minute or so, they then start shrugging,nodding, and I could hear a few sure's and go with it.

"So~Do we have a heading?"Marty asks Jack.

"Aye, a heading!"Jack says as he pulls out his compass and studies it for a few seconds and starts shaking it then shoots his arm out in the opposite direction."Set sail in a general...That way direction."He says. Marty looks confused and Gibbs steps up.

"Captain?"He questions Jack.

"I'll plot our course later!"He yells the crew hesitates."Snap to and make sail, you know how it works!"He yells at them and strides towards his cabin,the crew starts to work,but not happily.

"Have you noticed lately, that the Captain seems to be acting a bit-strange?"Marty asks off of Gibbs' look.

"Something's got Jack vexed, setting a course without knowing his own heading...what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all."Gibbs said getting back to work.

Well so far this has been an interesting day.I haven't seen Jack in many years, So this voyage should be much interesting now.

* * *

**1 year previous in Port Royal  
Margret P.O.V  
**

* * *

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs of my father's manor. It's been one day since Jack Sparrow escaped from his hanging and one day since Elizabeth finally admitted she was in love with William Turner.

"Ah, Margret dear, how are you this morning?"I heard my father say from the bottom of the stairs.I smiled at him while making my way down the stairs.

"I'm fine father, and you?"I questioned smiled back at me and nodded.

"So far it has been wonderful, do you have plans today?"He asked me.I shook my head no.

"Not really,I was going to make my way to the book store and get a new book for the library, but other then that, I have nothing to do today."I explained to him my plans.

"Oh,Carry on then."He said and strode pass me going upstairs.I smiled and headed out the front door.

"Where to Miss?"John White, our carriage driver asked.

"The Bookstore."I said walking towards the carriage. He took my hand helping me into it and we rode for 20 minutes until we arrived at the large store. John helped me out of the carriage.

"I'll walk back."I said turning to face him.

"Are you sure Miss. Swann?"He asked a tad bit worried.I nodded.

"It's a beautiful day out,i'll be fine."I said heading into the bookstore.

I looked around the large store for nearly an hour.I finally found a decent looking book.I walked to the lady at the counter and paid for the book.I thanked her and headed out.I walked around town looking for something to do in my spare time.

"Miss. Swann!"I heard the voice of James Norrington and a horse not far behind me.I turned around to face him as his horse galloped closer."Miss. Swann,what ever are you doing out here without a carriage,I thought your father made it clear you weren't to travel up the hill on foot after what happened last time."He complained.I rolled my eyes at him as he got off his horse.

"I'll be fine,besides, the only reason I fell was because it was storming out and I couldn't see."I argued back at him.

"That's no excuse."He responded.I had known James since I was 15 so I was used to arguing with him.

"Besides that, there will be a storm."James said pulling me out of my pointed northwards in the sky."It should take that rain cloud 15 minutes to get here and an extra 5 for the rain to pour,it takes 10 minutes to get to the hill on which you live from here and 10 minutes up the hill on a horse and buggy, by foot it should take you double that,so in nearly an hour you should be at your destination."He said to me.I looked up at him.

"Excuse me commodore, I hadn't known it was going to rain today, it looks nice outside-besides that cloud."I stated.

"Would you like me to accompany you on horseback to your home?"He questioned.I leveled out my possibilities of actually making it up the hill on time.I nodded.

"That would be greatly appreciated."I said with frustration in my looked down at me.

"Very well,although, it might not be as comfortable."He stated looking towards the horse.I smiled at the horse.

"It's okay, it shouldn't be that bad."I said looking back up at him.

"We should head towards the house before it is to late."James said leading me to the horse.

I looked at the horse then back at James. There was a small problem.I was extremely short.

"Erm...James,you wouldn't mind helping me on it would you?"I asked still unsure about how I was gong to get on looked down and nodded.

"Of course,i'll pull you on once i'm on."He said climbing on the held his hand out to me.

I grabbed his hand and he hoisted me up onto the horse.I sat behind James but there was very little room due to the fact most of my dress was in my face.

"Commodore?"I said with a questionable tone.

"Yes?"He answered.

"Can't I sit on the horse with my legs over the side?"I asked him.

"Once we start going up the hill you will start sliding off, it is impossible for you to not fall off."He stated.I sighed.

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter! It is set in Dead Mans Chest, but i'm changing a few minor things.**

**~Mello**


End file.
